Skills
A skill is a capability a character may have, and a specific aspect of an ability score. Rolling for success on a skill is usually called making an''' ability check'''. Proficiency in a skill indicates a focus or talent in the capability. Almost everything has at least some skills that give it an edge in performing certain tasks or stunts. For example, Stealth is a commonly used skill. It is a Dexterity check made when determining how well hidden a character is, or how well they sneak around without being detected. A character proficient in Stealth is notably good at Dexterity checks made to sneak and hide. Proficiency Proficiency in a skill allows a character to add their proficiency bonus to rolls made with the skill. All skill rolls will use the ability score modifier they're associated with, but proficiency enables a higher bonus. One without proficiency is just a normal ability check. Most of a character's skill proficiencies are determined upon character creation, though more can be acquired through class features or feats. While proficiency is used to indicate a particular talent, it is not the final word on capability. It's possible for a character without proficiency to roll higher than someone who does. However, some GMs may require checks that only those who are proficient in the certain skill can make, meaning that the subject of the check is obscure enough that only characters who specialize in the field would know about it. Expertise Expertise is a special type of proficiency. It allows a character to add their proficiency bonus twice to the skill roll they make. You cannot have expertise in a skill you don't first have proficiency in. Skill Descriptions Acrobatics Acrobatics is a skill used when trying to maintain balance or general nimbleness. Examples include walking across a thin or rickety bridge, running along a slippery surface, or moving out of the way of a projectile. It can also be used to break free of a grapple. Vehicles Vehicle checks are used when behind the wheel of a vehicle, usually when difficulty is encountered while driving through obstacles or while in combat. Examples include trying to ramp off of a surface, stay in a certain spot in the middle of a combat encounters, or knowing how to repair a vehicle when it is damaged. Electronics Electronics checks are used when interacting with some kind of computer technology. Examples include engaging in hacking, trying to find information very quickly, or trying to figure out why a piece of technology is damaged. Athletics Athletics checks are used when determining feats of endurance, usually when difficulty is encountered while climbing, jumping, or swimming. Examples include trying to scale a steep or slippery cliff, trying to make an unusually long jump, and resisting the pull of tides or monsters while swimming. It's also used when grappling a creature, and can be used to break free of a grapple. Deception Deception is used when lying. This can be verbally or not. If you're attempting to convince others of something untrue, Deception is called for. Using disguises, hiding the truth of situations, conning someone, and other situations of ambiguous truth all use Deception. History Much like the name suggests, History is used when recalling information concerning the past. It also keeps you up to date on present politics and being able to determine the lore of important narrative figures. Insight Insight is a famous and frequently used skill. Primarily, it's used to determine if someone is being truthful or not. It can also be used to glean how suspicious someone may be, if they're hiding something even if not lying, and any other situation which calls for studying a creature's behaviors and what can be learned from it. Intimidation When trying to scare someone through threats, Intimidation is used. This can be through words alone, threatening to do something violent; or pulling out a dagger in a silent show. Intimidation can be applied to multiple situations, such as trying to get information out of a prisoner, convincing someone to reconsider their decisions, or showing off your lack of tolerance for nonsense. Investigation Not to be confused with Perception, Investigation determines what you're able to deduce about your surroundings or what you're studying. You might be able to figure out what weapon killed someone, locations of hidden doors or objects, weak points in structure, or the important bit of knowledge in a large book of text. Medicine Medicine checks are mostly used to assist in stabilizing a dying creature. The DC to make them automatically pass a saving throw is 10. It can also be used to diagnose illnesses and occasionally used when determining how something died. Nature Nature checks are used when remembering lore about nature. This includes terrain, plants and which might be safe to eat, animals and their behaviors, the weather, and natural cycles. Perception Perception is among the most well-known skills, and is frequently mistakenly used in place of investigation. It's used to determine how much a character notices of their surroundings. This can be intentional or not. It relies on basic senses rather than contemplative thought or deductions. Situations that might call for perception include standing guard, eavesdropping, and detecting hidden creatures or subtle sights. Performance Performance checks are used when entertaining audiences. This can range from playing music to telling stories. It can, on occasion, also replace Deception or Intimidation if the act is dramatic enough. It determines how well a character can exaggerate to impress others. Persuasion Persuasion is used when trying to convince others your way. It is distinct from Deception and Intimidation because it's not through lies or threats, but convincing arguments, tact, social graces, and good nature. It's used when acting in good, honest faith. Situations that call for persuasion include convincing guards to let you speak to a noble, settling disputes between warring groups, or inspiring crowds into action. Repair Repair is used to fix non-specialized skill-related items, such as items pertaining to vehicles or computers. Repair is mostly used for keeping guns in shape, or adding attachments to them. Sleight of Hand Commonly associated with thievery, Sleight of Hand is used in situations that requires careful hand work. While attempting to pickpocket someone does require it, other examples include hiding an object on your person or planting something on someone else. It may also be called upon when doing activities that require fine movements, such as carving. Stealth Stealth checks are among the most common. They are used to determine how sneaky a character is being. Situations that use Stealth include slipping past guards, escaping situations unnoticed, hiding from enemies, or sneaking up on someone for a surprise. Survival Survival is a skill used for dealing with the wilds. Situations that can call for Survival include tracking footprints, foraging for food or water, navigating wilderness, identifying signs of creatures nearby or living in the area, predicting the weather, and avoiding hazards such as pits or quicksand. Skills by Ability Score Skills are directly linked to ability scores. Each skill is marked to which it's typically used in. If a skill is written without an ability specified, that means it uses its default ability. Strength * Athletics Dexterity * Acrobatics * Sleight of Hand * Stealth Constitution No skills are innately related to Constitution. Intelligence * Electronics * History * Investigation * Nature * Repair Wisdom * Vehicles * Insight * Medicine * Perception * Survival Charisma * Deception * Intimidation * Performance * PersuasionCategory:Game Mechanics